A Trade Off
by Jenna Von Cannon
Summary: In order to save her friend from his fate, she agrees to spend one night with the Joker. *Highly sexual... highly.*
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a side project. When I have writer's block I trail off and write whatever comes to mind.  
Warning: This story is based on my need for some smut. It is highly sexual and I like it.  
This isn't going to be a 'real' story. It's most likely going to have just another chapter full of hot and steamy sex. I like it.**

**Enjoy you pervs! :)**

* * *

"Life is too short to sit around and get hammered all the fucking time…" He says, loading a clip into his gun.

Tonight Joker is very angry. A business deal went sour. He should have known better than to do business with a twenty-year-old ignorant fuck. Now his money is missing and a frown plays upon his smiling face. He grabs the sides of the van and pulls himself up and out of the open door. His thugs are walking ahead of him, guns in hands and anxious. The clown is walking about three steps behind him, seething in his anger. His dark eyes watches as the drunken partygoers carry on and have what they call a 'good time'.

The thugs kick open the door at the Joker's request for a dramatic entrance. He wipes away a bead of sweat from his neck that the hot Gotham summer night produced. He places the gun on the inside of his purple jacket and walks in lazily, watching as the teenagers and young adults run away in fear. His hands are placed behind his back as he stands in the middle of the room, allowing all the girls and boys run by him to escape what may happen tonight. His thugs have disappeared due to the instructions their boss gave them to find the betrayer. He takes a few steps and finds himself in the empty kitchen, stepping on empty glasses and pieces of food. He takes a Doritos from the bag and pops it into his mouth, chewing very sloppy like as he looks around at the scenery.

"Hey boss! We've got em." Dopey yells from the backyard deck.

"Ah, very good." He mutters, knocking the bag of chips from the island and stepping outside and drawing his knife from his pocket.

Tyler Wells. A twenty-one year old college drop out. He is well liked by those around him and loved by those close to him. Unfortunately, he fell into the wrong crowd, which steered him into the Joker's direction. The clown prince doesn't discriminate about who works with him even if other people do. Joker was just foolish enough to entrust Mr. Wells with a large sum of money. This little party was to be his last night in Gotham in which he would say good-bye to friends and family. He was planning to get out as quickly as he can to escape the Joker's madness and thirst for revenge.

The thugs have their hands gripped around Tyler's biceps squeezing him hard. Before Joker even reaches the door, he can hear Tyler's voice calling out saying all sorts of useless things to get his ass out of trouble. He knows what will happen to him once his former boss walks through that door. He'll tease him with life while cutting various parts of his body and eventually kill him. He has so much to live for in his mind; he doesn't want to die. The footsteps come closer and he appears in the doorway, his smile certainly not on his face. Spinning the hilt of the blade in his gloved hands, he walks to the captive man only stopping about three feet in front of him.

"So… you thought you could uh, steal from me and get away with it?" He says as he folds his arms in front of him as puffs his chest out.

"Nah, nah Joker man… It wasn't like that." He pleads as he shakes his head vigorously.

"You see, I like to applaud the young about their crimes," He walks around, his side facing Tyler, "But!" He holds up a finger and turns his head slightly to look at him, "You stole from me. And I am not the one to steal from." He turns his body and stands in front of him.

"Now, what do you think happens-"

"Tyler! What the fuck is going on?" A female voice screams out.

Joker stops talking and looks towards the stairway of the deck as the owner of the voice walks up. She is very pretty. She has an exotic look about her but he isn't going to concern himself with her due to a more pressing matter.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She yells as one of the thugs tries to grab and restrain her.

The thug grunts as slams her elbow into his gut. He releases her quickly as he hands come down to the place in which she hits. Joker is standing straight up, watching through squinted eyes. She draws her fist back and slams it into the masked thug's face, causing blood to seep out of his nose and stain the inside of his mask.

"Is she always like this?" He asks, pointing his blade in her direction.

"More or less." Tyler replies, cringing as his friend kicks the man from the deck and down the stairs.

More thugs grab onto her, this time not allowing her to break free from the hold. Joker walks towards her slightly amused. He can tell by looking at her that she is very intoxicated. Her eyes shut lazily as she squirms to try to get from the men's hands.

"And what's your name little girl?" He asks, bending down slightly as he places his palms onto his knees.

Her eyes adjust onto the man in front of her. Without the alcohol in her system, fear would be pumping through her veins. However, the alcohol is alive and well causing her mind to pump adrenaline through her body. She twists her arms around in his goons grasps and tear her eyes away from the man in the purple suit. A hand shoots out and grabs her chin forcing her to look at him again. He moves quickly to avoid what would have been a very hard kick and starts to laugh.

"Her name is D.J. Johnston." Tyler calls out from behind him.

D.J. sends a look of murder towards her friend who quickly looks away. Joker stands up fully and looks her over like a predator eyeing his prey. She isn't overly tall, about 5'6" and her weight is distributed nicely. Her legs are long and shapely. An idea of running track or playing soccer comes into mind as he pays special attention to her sun kissed thighs. Her stomach looks small but she is wearing a slightly baggy shirt in the color of black. Now to her face. A face that his eyes have been fixed on more and more since she first made her rather 'explosive' entrance. Her face is tan as the rest of her body but instead of having that muscle tone, it is soft and delicate. High cheekbones and a nice strong jaw line. Beautiful emerald green eyes that are lined with luscious and long lashes as well as black eyeliner. Her nose is small with a diamond stud on her right nostril. Now his gaze goes to his favorite part on the female visage, the lips. Full and pouty; nude and soft. He sees teeth imprints along her lower lip and concludes she bites her lips chapped skin off.

She thrashes again, not fearing the feeling of vomiting coming into her mouth. Her dark hair whips around her face and ends up smacking one of his thugs in the face. After her episode, she settles back down and her hair lies back against her breasts. It is the one thing that she finds the most attractive besides her lips. The color is a dark chocolate color almost fading into the color of a raven's wing. It needs a brushing due to her thrashing around but it doesn't take away from her beauty.

Now, the Joker isn't a man of simple pleasure. He rarely thinks about sex or any type of sexual situations. Nevertheless, a man does have needs that he needs to meet every now and then. Gotham can wait tonight for the explosions he is so famous for. Right now, this girl; this D.J. Johnston looks much more exciting than **one** barrel of gasoline. **Two** barrels of gasoline and D.J. just might have to wait. He stands straight up and licks his lips as he backs away from the captured girl.

"Well… this night is exciting. So now, where was I?" He places a finger on his chin in a sense of false pondering. "Ah, oh yes." He flicks the blade out once more and turns on his heel towards Tyler.

Tyler begins to shrink away, his terror-filled eyes are glued to the shining piece of metal. Joker hears the little lady begin to scream for him to stop advancing towards her dear friend. The thugs holding her are having a nice little time restraining her as she tries to bite, kick, and thrash around in their grip. She yells stop one more time and like it is the magic word, he did. He smiles down at his intended victim and peers over his shoulder at the girl.

"You know. I think we can work something out." He says, grabbing Tyler and turning towards his thugs and D.J.

Her breathing is raged from the recent struggle as she looks at him through pieces of hair on her face. "Why? Why are you going to kill him?" She says as she flicks her hair from her face.

His eyebrows rise in a mock sense of bewilderment. "Oh he didn't tell you?" He chuckles darkly and steps towards her. "See, your little friend here worked for me at one point."

Her brows furrow as she looks from him to her friend. "W-what?"

"Mmmhm. It's true. Well he ended up 'borrowing' a large amount of money without me knowing." His voice going up a few octaves as he pats his head with a heavy slap. She bites the inside of her cheeks and moves slightly in which she would have fallen over if she weren't being held by the goons.

"And lets just say," His voice becoming darker as he moves close to her face, "I **don't** like it when someone goes and uh, stabs me in the back." His demon tongue flicking out and licking his scarred lips.

"You're a fucking liar. You poor excuse for Bozo the Clown." She says trying to kick him once more.

All he can do is laugh at her as he steps away. "Now," laughter, "Don't you want to hear my proposition of how you can save your dear friends life?" Chuckles and nods his head.

She narrows her eyes and glares at him. She is intrigued by his darkly manner. In addition, it isn't everyday you will have a nice little meeting with a sociopath. He can tell her mind is trying to work though it is clouded by the amount of alcohol in her system. He steps back towards her, grabs the back of her neck with a forceful snatch, and brings her face dangerously close to his. She squeals and tries to get away, expecting him to try to carve her mouth like his or to snake his tongue into her mouth. Her lips are near his nose and she hears him inhale. He removes himself just as quickly as he came to her. Judging by the smell of the liquor on her breath, she has had more than four cups. He chuckles once again, looks to Tyler, grabbing him by his hair, and places him in front himself, the knife in his mouth.

"See… I am a man of reason… at times. Tonight is your little friend's lucky night. We're going to do a little trade-off. I'll spare his life," His grip hardens on his hair to cause Tyler to let out a small groan, "For a nice little night between you," He motions towards her with his head, "And me." His voice darkening like the sky from an approaching storm.

Her eyes dart down from the man who was once talking to the man who is now the prey. This is too much of a proposal. A night with him is a death wish. Her mind goes into itself thinking about all the things he can and will do to her body. She glances down at the blade in Tyler's mouth and knows it will make itself home somewhere in her body. She doesn't want to accept his indecent proposal just because Tyler made a stupid move in the chess game Joker directs. However, she has known the male on his knees in front of her for a very long time. The two practically grew up with each other taking on the big brother- little sister role. She loves him like he is an older brother and if she gives in to his simple request of one night of pure unadulterated fucking, Tyler gets to live. A life ends if her flesh isn't exposed to him in ways she would blush. Tyler sees her look of contemplation and quickly begins to try to talk her out of the choice her mind comes to. Her green eyes look up at the Joker, "Alright. I'll do it."

"Oh goody!" He says pushing Tyler away from him and claps his hands together, a smile ever blazing on his lips. "Looks like your safe until you fuck up again Danny boy." He says looking down at him. Extending a hand to D.J., "Ready beautiful?"

She glances at his outstretched hands and feels her human restrainers relinquish their hold on her arms. She brushes past her 'lover' for the night and walks through the door. Joker chuckles as he begins to follow her, watching her legs move thus bringing his eyes up to the way her hips and ass sway as she walks on to the front door. "Someone is quite eager…" He calls after to her.

She twists the knob to the door and swings it open, hoping it hits him anywhere. She begins to walk down the stairs stumbling as she does so. Oh yes, tonight will be a fun night for them both. He follows suit and comes walking next to her.

"You know, you have quite beautiful legs." He says, looking down at toned legs as she stops on the driveway.

Her glazed over eyes look around trying to find what they will be driving to go back to where ever the Joker stays. She hears an odd whistle as she looks over to the source and sees him flip his hand and points to a beat up van. She lets out an exasperated sigh along with rolling her eyes as she walks behind Joker, towards the van. She stomps purposely loud as the door draws back. He gets in first and snatches her by the arm into the car. As he drags her to the back, D.J. manages to hit her head on the side of the steel car. She grumbles as she hears him laugh at her pain.

Once the van is on its way to her final destination, she makes herself as comfortable as she can. Her head flops back and her eyes shut, the world spinning beneath her. "You think you get to sit there without a little uh, foreplay?" He whispers darkly in her ear.

Goosebumps erupt along her skin at the warmth of his breath against her ear and neck. She slowly inhales and exhales to try to calm her tingling skin. She hears the removal of leather as he takes his gloves off and sets them down in his lap. She feels his hands creep along her shoulders in an attempt to bring her closer to him. Once again, a charge is felt through her body at the mere touch of his skin. He grabs her shoulders and picks her up with a jerk. Her new placement is sitting along his lap. She tries to close her legs but he has her positioned in a way that makes it nearly impossible for them to come together. As she begins to struggle against him in a drunken manner, he easily places her wrists together and holds them tight. She continues to buck against him, he places a firm and hard smack to her cheek. She lets out a scream of pain as he lets out a thunder of laugher.

His eyes glance up to see if his henchmen are wondering what's going on in the back of the van. Their eyes remain on the road as he looks back down at the intoxicated girl lying along his lap. His hand touches the exposed flesh of her legs. The warmth they give off to his fingertips feels heavenly. He rakes his nails along the inner side of her thigh, making red lines appear on her soft skin. His fingertips touch the white colored shorts as he slides his fingers underneath the fabric. She tries to move once again but it proves futile. His hand feels the heat of her womanhood as he touches her panties. Her eyes clench shut as he pushes her underwear aside with his fingers and makes their way to her delicate folds. A single finger explores her being, moving around almost twisting inside of her. Despite the way D.J. is struggling against him, she is surprisingly wet giving him enough lubrication to slide in and out of her. She clenches her jaw as she feels his pace of hand quicken. She tries to struggle once more but not as much as before; she doesn't want to merit another slap to the face.

"Honey, we're home!" He yells at her as he removes his finger from inside of her.

He pushes her off of him and onto the floorboard of the automobile. He pushes himself up, stepping on her fingers as he does so. After the weight of his body is off of her she finally lets out a yelp of pain in which is delayed due to the alcohol. His hand locks itself into her hair as he pulls her up from the floor and drags her out of the car. She lets out pained noises and screams as her hands come up to meet his to prevent hair from being torn out of her scalp. He begins to walk rather quickly causing D.J. to lose the footing she barely has and ends up falling to the floor, bringing Joker down with her.

"Well if you wanted to get it on that badly you should have told me." He says smiling and laughing as she fights him off of her. "But I'm not one to share what I do between the sheets **so**… get your drunk ass up or I'll drag you all the way to the bedroom sweet-tart." He stands, his hands still fixed on her hair.

He didn't give her enough time to stand as he takes off once again, causing her to scrape her knees along the gravel. Blood begins to seep through the open wounds as she pulls herself up from the ground; her hands are still holding onto his for dear life. The door is already open as he walks through with his woman for the night in tow. They walk down a hallway for what seems like forever to her inebriated mind. He feels him tug even harder on her hair as a door is opened and she is shoved in before him. She ends up falling onto the cold floor with a thud. She moves her head up and flicks her hair back to see him shutting the door with his foot then lock it with a twist of his fingers.

"It's so… noble of you to do this." He says, walking forward and placing himself on top of her on the floor.

"Shut… it." She manages to get out as she lets her back make contact with the floor. She can't quite process the whole verbal usage thing at the moment.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've been in the embrace of a woman?" He asks, sliding his jacket off.

"Ever since you begin to wear make-up." She replies trying to move out from underneath him.

He chuckles at how she speaks but delivers a swift punch to her lips. She lets out a painful moan as she begins to taste the coppery taste of her own blood in her mouth. She swallows slightly but spit's the blood back into Joker's face. The blood lands on his mouth and some of his chin. He flicks his tongue out and tastes the blood in which she spat at him. This makes him slightly angry and yet excited. He hasn't met one who has the nerve to do an action that D.J. just performed. He smiles at her, brings a closed fist back, and forces it down to connect with her cheek. Her arms force their way up to try to strike him and only manages to scratch some of his face paint off.

"Feisty… This is going to be a very inter-esting night." He says getting up from his position and grabs her arm to make her stand.

Once on her unstable feet, she feels a bit dizzy and falls forward as her bruised cheek makes contact with his hard chest. A pain shoots through her body as her eyes clench shut. She brings her arms up to move herself back away from him but it ends up with her arms almost wrapping themselves around him. He grabs her hair and pulls her away.

"I'm not that into hugging dear." He says leading her to his bed. "Let's play a little game hmm?" He says walking away from the bed and towards another part of the rather large yet empty room.

"I don't like games. I'm not very well at them." She says struggling to move off of the bed.

"Well this game… you're going to have to play." He tells her as he opens a large thick drape to allow the moonlight to shine into the room. He moves once again to another part of the room doing the same.

"If the fucking isn't good… you die." He tells her with a childish tone of voice.

He steps into the light and begins to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt. The moonlight shines in on her face so he is able to see the flicker of terror on her face. He smiles that demented smile at her as he moves to unbutton his emerald green vest. The tables have shifted on her now. She sacrificed herself to save her friends death and now if she doesn't give in to his every demand and demented wish then her blood is going to be on his sheets.

He slides the vest off and throws the tie to the floor as well. He walks forward into the darkness completely disappearing from sight. D.J.'s vision is completely off as she tries to look around the room to find the Agent of Chaos. She looks towards the left and sees his face appear right next to hers. She screams slightly and throws a punch aiming for his face. He is too quick for this drunk girl. He brings an arm up to stop the swing from connecting to his face and shoots a hand out around her throat. He forces her back to the mattress as he leans in over her.

"So, what'd you say? Start the game and hope you please me or I can kill you now?" He asks while digging his nails into the flesh of her throat.

"I'll… I'll play." She manages to get out through a tight windpipe.

"Very good." He says letting go of her throat.

He steps away and begins to unbutton his shirt, not wanting to rush this night. He stares down at her trembling form and slides the shirt from his torso. Her eyes look down at his chest as she is able to see the scars, old and new that covered most of his body. She furrows her brows as begins to advance closer to her. He snatches at her shirt and drags her to her bloodied knees. His free bare hand glides itself through her tangled hair going through some of the tangles to cause her to wince. His hand comes to the nape of her neck as he suddenly crushed her lips with his in a vicious kiss, smearing red and white all over her swollen lips. He bites down roughly and forces his tongue to invade her mouth. She allows his tongue to collide with hers, fearing what could happen to her if she didn't.

That charge is happening again. Her skin is beginning to tingle at his touch as she begins to give in to the passion her body is demanding to be shown. The two begin to wrestle each other with their tongues, fighting for dominance. He pulls back and smirks as he sees the beautiful two colors smeared together on her lips and part of her chin. A malicious glint comes to his eye as he pulls a blade to her chin. She swallows hard as her eyes glance down to his hand and back to his face. His lips are smeared completely and some of the red has completely been removed from his lips; she has no doubt it's on her lips now.

"I want to devour your soul." He whispers as his blade makes its way to the collar of her shirt.

"That'll be kind of hard baby." She mutters as her breathing quickens at the position of the blade.

He smiles at her and sends the knife tearing down in the fabric. Her body moves in a violent fashion as he tears the shirt away from her body. He looks down at her newly revealed breasts. He licks his lips slowly as he takes in the lovely site. Though her breasts are covered by the annoying piece of fabric called a bra, he takes in the site of her undamaged flesh. His eyes meet hers once more, as the blade comes underneath the fabric and tears through it. He throws the bra to the ground and sticks the blade of the knife into the mattress. His finger dance in air as they make their way to her chest. He takes her flesh into his hands and squeeze hard enough to merit a small pained but pleasure moan. He quickly moves her body closer to his and moves his face down to her chest. He rubs his lips ever so lightly over her erect nipples. Her hand makes its way to his hair to try and push his lips onto her taunt flesh. Her body is cold and his breath is hot, oh what a feeling that gives her.

He takes her nipple into his mouth and begins to swirl it around with his tongue. She moans slightly and tilts her head back to take in more of the feeling he is allowing her to feel. Maybe tonight won't be as bad as I thought. Her mind is snapped back to reality when she feels his teeth connect with her skin. She yelps and tightens her hold on his odd green hair. She feels the vibrations on her chest of his laughter. He moves to the opposite breast and commences to perform the same act. Once again, it starts out nice and very pleasurable and then he bites down. He is making sure he leaves a mark on her skin in the form of a bruise. He takes his mouth away and stands back up to look at her.

The girl's cheeks are flushed with a soft pink color. Her lips are parted, still stained with his red paint. Her lids are hooded in a mixture of lust and intoxication. He places his hands on the backside of her thighs and trails his fingertips lightly across her skin. A small smiles forms on her parted lips, enjoying the gentle way he is touching her. His hands grip onto the back of thighs suddenly and pulls her legs from underneath her. Her back hit's the mattress as well as her head. She feels his hands unbuckle the button the holds her shorts on her hips. Yanking the shorts as well as her underwear from her body, D.J. is completely exposed to his harsh eyes.

"This is when the fun begins…" He says as he fingers walk up her thighs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I've been gone for far too long. I've been sick to the extreme lately and plus had many, many things going on in the personal life that just got me down for a while. But enough with the bad news.**

**THE GOOD NEWS:**

**Chapters for "A Trade Off", "Sunset In The Night", and "Sleepwalking Past Hope" will be up soon. The stories are coming back from a rather long hiatus. I hope you all are looking forward to reading them as I am looking forward to writing them.**

**-Jenna Von Cannon**


	3. Chapter 3

Fearful emerald orbs stare up at him as his own darkness locks on with hers. Feeling the nails of his fingertips dig ever so slightly into the half-willing flesh. A slight inhale from the one laying against the cold mattress. The fun is beginning, watching as those eyes try to figure out if she'll die tonight. D.J. is still heavily drunk and the Joker, well he is enjoying every minute of it. It's out of his character to think about the lust, the wanting of the flesh.

"Tell me, D.J., what is greater?" His index finger performing small circles on her taunt abdomen, "Your fear of dying or your will to live?"

She swallows harshly, "B.. both."

"Thought you'd say that." He says as he squats down, his dark eyes scanning the lovely skin.

D.J. remains on the mattress, her gaze staying upon the ceiling even as she feels his hands grip her thighs tightly and pull her closer to the edge of the plush bed. A small wave of shivers overcome her senses as she feels the hot breath dance around the most sensitive of areas. Then the cool serpent like muscle glides from the scarred mouth to tickle the pearl of her most private spot. A gasp and raised brows comes from the woman with everything about this night riding on the line of her life.

Lids flutter shut as that tongue whips out and around the precious flower that women hold so dear. But this night isn't about giving _her_ pleasure. It's all a game and the need to refill his sexual appetite for another six months. As his ears continue to pick up the small moans and gasps, his hand travels underneath the mattress to pull out a silver friend. He glances over to the weapon as it glints so beautifully in the moonlight. With his mouth still tasting the juices the body flows, he lifts the weapon to her upper thigh as he holds it there momentarily as he feels himself growing harder and harder knowing that there will soon be blood.

Blood and other bodily fluids to end this insatiable night.

Another hand comes up to press down on her stomach, his mouth still at her entrance, as the blade is suddenly in the flesh. She suddenly screams out in pain, eyes clenched shut as she thrashes about doing greater damage to herself than he is at the moment. He never once moved the knife once inside of the skin; With her body moving to escape the horrible pain it is creating it's own zigzagged pattern. Finally he removes the knife after it being in the body for no more than five seconds, he stands tall with a smile and envious eyes.

The clear tears race down her cheeks, as her body is curled slightly on it's side with both hands covering the fresh wound. He can tell that she is trying hard not to sob violently as she tries to make out the torn flesh. "You… you bastard."

"What? Oh! Were you under the impression that nothing was going to happen to you in the uh, heat of our moments?" He smirks as he grabs a cloth to clean the crimson liquid from the blade.

The cut isn't deep, surprisingly with all the bucking and thrashing. However, stitches are required. He leaves her for a few seconds as he walks into another room and reemerging with a box that is clearly full of First Aid material. "Guess I should have brought these out sooner," He says as he looks through the box.

D.J. sees black, nothing else. Eyes are clenched shut as she feels the life force of her body spilling out. Her hands, both thighs, and even parts of her abdomen and arms have blood coating the skin. Her drunken stupor has just been taken down a notch due to the force that tore her flesh apart. Rough hands grab her own as they toss them away from the place of injury. Her eyes snap open as she instantly swings, cracking the Joker in the jaw. He grunts yet laughs as he pushes her body down, fingers digging into the wounded skin.

"You want to sit and let this bleed or you gonna let me stitch you up, little girl?"

She howls in pain as the thick fingers slam into the open wound. Her breathing is harsh, haggard even. She allows her back to hit the mattress as she clenches her eyes shut. The pressure upon her leg is lifted as he moves away to grab a needle and the tough thread to pull the parted skin back together. She sucks in air through clenched teeth as the needle pierces her skin soon followed by the object to sew the flesh together. The man is taking his slow time to close the first, but not the last, wound of the night.

"Pain's a funny thing, ya know?" As he continues to perform the task of repair, "Some people are easy to sustain the feeling," He glances up to the hands clenching the sheets, "Able to hide it even though they know every slice; Every stab…" He reaches down with his teeth to bite the tough thread, "Could be the end of the person."

"So much pain can force a person into anything," He takes peroxide onto a cotton swab and rubs it upon the wound, "Like _you_." He glances to her as he throws the swab over his shoulder as his fingers trace his handiwork.

His fingers meet some of the wet blood as he smears it upon the flesh he wants to devour. He stands at the edge of the bed, legs parted as his form stands between them. Pain and pleasure go hand in hand. If this girl wants to survive tonight, she'll have to be as rough with him once he is done filling his insatiable bloodlust. She might even have to bleed dry, almost, for the wanting of her life's essence to be met. His face holds no emotion were as D.J.'s holds fear. He's said it before about the knife's impact on seeing who a person really is. Her will to live, to him, is a bit greater than her fear of death. People now a days would rather die a quick death than a slow death. Yet even in the act of performing a slow torture some human's have it in them to pull through as they yearn to see the next day.

Bloody fingers trail across her thigh as they meet her opening once again. A single finger glides itself into the inner folds of her being. He twirls it around, tickling the sensitive nerves that beg to be touched. The look on the young woman's face reads anger, fear, pain, and confusion. Struggling to know this is bad so she mustn't acknowledge it with a moan but knowing the feeling is something she wants more of.

_You, D.J. Johnston, are one fucked up creature._

He leans into the bed, a knee coming to the side of her body as he leans down with his free hand smoothing back the dark tendrils. It leaves the softness of her hair as a hand falls upon her chin, gripping it and yanking it straight as his lips crash upon her own. She opens her mouth willingly, afraid if she didn't, as he takes in everything about her. The finger turns to two as he moves his hand in and out of her wet cunt, a thumb coming up to flick the bud of her flower. A hand comes up to the nape of his neck as she pulls him closer to her causing the fingers to exit her cavern and press down into the sheets of the bed. It has to be a good fuck and if it isn't she'll lose her own life.

She raises, their mouths still connected, as she moves her body to allow herself to be on top and the sadistic clown on the bottom. Now, in her mind, she is in control of any pain delivered. She breaks the kiss to send a fist crashing into his jaw. The Joker's head snaps to the right, the shock of pain engulfing his senses. Yet he knows that she has begun to figure the puzzle out to save her life. He looks back upon her, lips turned upward in that smile. Once again another hit comes down to his lip, splitting it in half. The girl does pack some power behind her punch. His calloused hands come to find their way back upon the nude slender hips, nails digging into the skin. Her heat feels the bulge masked by those purple slacks every time she moves for either a kiss upon the lips or a bite upon the thick skin of his neck.

His hands creep up along her back, scratching and rubbing ever so slightly. His eyes are shut at he feels the soft wetness of her tongue come out and run itself ever so lightly along the outer region of his ear. Nails dig into her back, arms tightening around her to bring her bare chest closer to his own. The warmth of her body feels nice, the scent of her hair is intoxicating. Yet as soon as those thoughts occur to the genius mind he instantly grabs unto her hair and throws her from the bed; Her body landing in a piled heap. She tries to stand on her own yet he bounces off of the mattress and sinks his fingers into those soft tendrils once more.

He stands about a foot or two from the bed as the Joker has his victim for the night standing on her bloody knees. A hand travels downwards as he unbuttons his pants and in a 'wisssh' the zipper comes down to reveal a small clump of dark blond curls staring at her face. He hand not fastened upon her hair pushes the purple slacks down to his ankles, his own member springing at attention. It slaps her playfully against the mouth as she tries to recoil only to be yanked forcefully towards the piece of erect flesh. His hold upon her doesn't leave room for her to move her head too much but emerald eyes glance up to the pale-painted face only to reveal zombie like eyes staring down at her. She knows what he wants her to do and the fear of being impaled by a foreign object overwhelms her senses.

Her small hand comes up to grasp the base of the shaft in her hands, gripping it firmly- imagining how he'd like it. Eyes stare at the head with it's delicate pink color, beckoning for some sort of release. She comes closer, lips parted slightly as a kiss is planted upon the soft in texture flesh. The tensing of the body is an indicator to show that he liked it, even though he doesn't have a heart. Pushing his hips forward, she knew what the Joker wanted. D.J. opens her mouth to allow his hard member to violate the cavern, pushing in and out ever so slightly. Soft moans and hums were added to the mix. Her eyes remain closed, not daring to look upon the clown as he indulges in his own pleasure.

"Pain is… Oh!," He exclaims, "Another man's pleasure," He states.

He wants some sort of pain during the blow job of a lifetime. As he thrusts outwards, her teeth come into contact with the underside of his delicate skin. A slight jump and sharp inhale proves that this is what he wanted. The trade off doesn't allow herself to grate his throbbing member ever to often; A suck here, a suck there and then the teeth. It isn't every man a woman, or girl, meets in which they enjoy the harsh ivory upon their most precious member. The burning bush of blond comes into contact each time he drags his "Little Joker" in and out of her mouth. The thrusts become harder and harder, on the verge of spilling his demonic seed inside of her open cavern yet he stops.

"Oh no, no, no, no," He brings his dick from his mouth as he hears her gag slightly, "The night is young and I haven't even been able to have fun with that warmth of yours." She hears him chuckle.

She kneels there, her bloody knees resting against the cold floor as the salty taste remains in her mouth. The sounds of old, leather shoes hitting the floor reaches her sound of hearing as the discolored socks land upon them. Once again, his calloused hands grab upon her arms as he throws her to the bed.

"You know," the Cupid flicks out seemingly out of nowhere, "I can't help but think when I was ramming your throat…" He stops to stare maliciously at the blade and back at the young girl laying against the mattress- eyes opened wide, "Your eyes were shut. You weren't… thinking of someone else, were you?"

He asks as he walks to the bed, a single bare leg edging it's way through her legs, knife lingering towards her mouth. "No… No. You were too big that… that I had to shut my eyes instead of screaming in the.. Pain you caused me…"

Was it a lie or not? He is slightly larger in girth than another man D.J. has come in contact with. He is about six inches, the norm in standards now, but the width… Every person is born 'blessed' with something… He is wide enough to make this woman moan in pure ecstasy. But as she felt the piece of flesh rams down her throat she questioned if he would even make this night worth her while to risk her own life.

His hold upon her hair is released as he tosses her to the ground with ease, thanks to the alcohol following through that system of hers. This night is nothing other than pure violence and sex. Her hands stop her face from making contact with the actual ground but as she tried to get up, she felt the sole of a shoe keep her in place upon her back, the purple slacks still hanging around his ankles. "Try and get up."

He tells her this knowing that she won't be able to with the pressure he will surely place upon her. Hands touch the cold ground as she attempts to do as he says but a hard force moves her back to the ground without any effort.

"You're not weak like you may think, D.J.," He tells her as he presses her back further towards the ground, "There are people who allow things to happen because they are scared of what may happen… You're just like the other mindless citizens that walk around Gotham," She lets out a cry of pain as she feels he is going to separate her spinal cord.

"Weak. Powerless. And no mind," He spit's the venomous words out as if they meant nothing. "But you have the power to change all that tonight," He removes his foot as he squats down to grab a hold of her pointed chin to make her look at him.

"Show me how bad you want to live. Show me that fight I saw in you earlier tonight kitty-cat." His demon tongue comes out to lick his lips violently.

She winces slightly as his grip upon her chin becomes stronger, feeling as if he already bruised that area. He begins to rise, hand still gripping her thus making her come up the same time he does. Once the two were standing his dark eyes glance down to her breasts as a hand comes up holding the legendary Cupid that he favors so much. The blade extracts itself as it moves closer to her collarbone, cutting it ever so slightly just to see the beautiful red spill forth. It takes everything in her not to scream out in pain. The tears well up in her eyes, her lips quiver, yet she remains silent. He notices her hands turning into clenched fists and he just gives her that smile.

"Beautiful color, ain't it?"

She remains silent but feels a sharp sting on her cheek, "When I ask you a question… I expect you to answer." His voice dangerously low.

If looks could kill, this clown would have been dead a million times over. He notices this and merely giggles as he grabs her left arm and throws her into the bed. Her face hits first, followed by her stomach. She tries to move to get up but that calloused hand comes down upon her back. His fingers glide along her entrance, flicking ever so slightly across that nub. This causes her body to jerk slightly and a small gasp to escape those bloody lips. He lowers himself down once again, his hot breath pressing against her opening. Slight shivers run down her spine as the cool tongue parts the lips once again. If she wasn't turned on before, she is now. He knew that the tension between the two was bad so he had to fix it somewhat before he took her. When he saw that her hands clenched the bed sheets, her hips raised so that he may continue is when took his mouth away from her hot folds.

A hand comes down to land on the mattress, beside her body, as the other one is grasped tightly around his engorged member. He moves closer to her, the head of his penis brushing ever so slightly against her opening. This caused a slight smirk to play upon his face as in return D.J. lifted her hips even higher, beckoning for him to place himself inside of her. Without much more hesitation, he shoves himself inside of her violently. The rather vocal moan that escapes the swollen lips of the girl beneath him encourages him to pull out ever so slightly and slam back into her with the same force as before. Her lids clench shut tightly as he begins to move and forth; In and out with a quick and forceful pace.

A hand runs up the curve of her back as his fingers lock themselves in those long locks. He pulls as she is forced to lift herself up to help alleviate the pain. Her body rocks in motion as he pounds so unmercifully into her. What makes him go even quicker is the shouts of pain and pleasure all muddled into one from the precious lips of his concubine for the night. He pulls even harder on her hair to make her stand up completely, his member still wrapped tightly inside of her. Her back hits his slightly damp chest as an arm wraps around her waist to keep her up and a hand around her throat to amp up the pain and pleasure mix. He begins to squeeze, hearing the gasps of air escaping her throat as she tries to moan from the forceful hips.

"You like this don't you?" He whispers in her ear as he slams his hips into her once more.

"Y-yes!" She is able to say though his hands are closed in around her throat.

"You like that I'm a murderer," He moans as he feels her walls tighten around him, "And that I'm fucking that wet pussy hmmm?"

"Uh… huh!" She says with lids clenched shut.

Suddenly he pushes her back upon the bed, his flesh coming out of her warm folds. She lands with a slight whimper of sorrow as she hit's the cool mattress. But there was no time to move as a hand grips a hold of her arm. He moves her so that D.J. was laying on her back, able to look at the melting face of the Joker. He moves his legs slightly as he kicks his shoes, socks, and those trademark pants from his legs. A hand grips upon the nape of her neck as he bring her head up, her lips up to crash upon his own. He knows the pressure hurts slightly as he has busted her lip in at least two places tonight. This encourages him all the more as his tongue, tinted with a slight tangy taste, enters her mouth.

He moves his body to where his back is laying against the cool sheets, head supported by large pillows. D.J. didn't need to be told what to do as she climbs a top of him, their mouths still embracing one another. She feels his hot flesh touch her bottom as she tries to lower herself upon him so that she may wrap him up in that fiery heat. But he breaks the kiss as his hands stop her hips from locating his Lil' Joker. A hand comes down to the base of his shaft as he forces the young woman's hips down. Only where he is planning on entering is something not even she thought would occur.

"Wha-" She begins to question until she feels the head brush against her other tight hole.

"What? You thought I'd only use your mouth and pussy tonight?" He smiles as dark chuckles escape his throat, "No, no, no… I plan on taking full advantage of every hole you've got. Don't worry, kitty-cat, you'll get used to it sooner or later."

And with that last word said, his dick completely impaled her ass. D.J.'s head whips back as she cries out in pain. Her nails sink into the lean biceps of the man below her. He honestly doesn't care if this hurts her. This is about [b]him[/b] taking pleasure in whatever he may want. She is the vessel that sacrificed her night to save a friend. Such great heart, great character, no?

The tears fall down her cheeks as he continues to thrust in and out of her, harder than before. Her head is bowed, hair concealing her face in certain parts. This doesn't concern the man below her as his eyes have since rolled to the back of his head with the black lids covering them. He does feel a small wetness hit his chest as he knows what it is. The pain is too much. Normally if one were to experience anal there would be something that actually leads to it but he honestly doesn't care if it feels good to her or not; It feels good to him and that is all that matters. Tiers part open as his tongue comes out to touch his lips as his hands push up and down in a fluid motion against her hips. His thrusts are in sync to the way he is moving her. D.J. is completely powerless to what is happening now as it shows that she isn't moving her body at all. It is all him giving himself this pleasure.

He feels him on the verge of spilling that deadly seed inside of her but he stops quickly. He exits her as she gives a slight cry. Pushing her off of him, he stands and walks to the bathroom in where she assumes he is cleaning himself off. There is nothing on his dick but he has heard bacteria can be transferred to that heat in which he plans to penetrate next. He walks out as he sees D.J. is still recovering from that horrid pain.

"Aww… did I hurt you?" He asks as he takes her head and places it upon his abdomen, rubbing his fingers through her hair.

"Just now that, that could have just saved your life, my little concubine." He tells her as he still feels the warm tears run along his stomach.

And just like that he switches. He throws her back down with a smack upon her face, "Don't get all weepy-eyed on me now!" He giggles ever so slightly, "I'm not done yet."

He parts her legs roughly as he gets in between them, lowering his mouth down upon hers. Once again the fire in their kiss sparks a whole new game in each being. Though tears still flow from the emerald eyes, a hand wraps itself around the nape of his neck. Once again the delicate folds are impaled as he shoves himself inside of her once again. Her beautiful eyes snap open as she moans into his mouth. He begins to thrust himself inside, never soft. He breaks their kiss as his hands keep him hovering above her, inches away from her face. Her long, slender legs wrap around his hips as he grunts. She moans loudly as she forgets the pain that he caused her in another area. This is what pleasure feels like.

The rage and pain that he knew for so long was able to transfer onto her and others as he pounds their insides until they were raw. Tonight is all about pure, raw, pleasure and pain. The two meld together so nicely- As if they were marital material. It goes along with happiness and sadness; Mania and Euphoria.

He keeps going and going. Never stopping nor relenting when she would cry out in pain. He wants his release tonight and there is one thing stopping him from achieving it. He feels the sensation coming up within him yet there is one thing he needs. A hand slips underneath a pillow that goes unnoticed to D.J. as she is too wrapped up in the pleasures of the flesh. His hand connects with a certain metal as his cold hands grasp upon the handle. He moves her quickly from the bed to against a wall where he continues to edge closer to that release. He feels it and just as the young woman is on the verge of having her own orgasm a blade comes up and slashes the delicate throat.

Blood sprays his face as she is still alive but soon dead. The look in her eyes as well as the arterial spray hits his face, neck, and chest as he soon cums deeply inside of her. He exits her quickly as her body falls to the floor. She tries to speak but as he stares down at her, the life exits her eyes. The last image she saw was the smile, drenched in blood.

* * *

**And this is the end of "A Trade Off." I might add another story that deals with strictly sexual situations but that is up to you guys. Review if you'd like.**


End file.
